


Adding a Cat To The Family

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, adopting a cat, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race and Spot adopt a cat
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Adding a Cat To The Family

"If I have to choose between my cat and my boyfriend I'm choosing my cat.” 

His eyebrow raised, as his eyes slid over to the opposite end of the couch where his current boyfriend sat. “Um . . . hi, I’m your boyfriend and you don’t even have a cat.” 

Race chuckled, looking at Spot. “It’s just a figure of speech.” 

“One that’s not currently your life.” Spot grinned. “Unless you’ve snuck a cat in here without me knowing.” 

Looking under the couch they were on, Race popped back up with a shrug. “I mean, I may have or may not have. You’ll just have to figure out if I’m currently hiding a cat in the apartment.” 

“Racetrack.” Spot shook his head, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. “Level with me straight, is there a cat in the apartment?” 

He stretched before standing up, leaving the living room. Spot could hear him shuffling around in their guest room before Race made his way back to the living room. Throwing a reusable bag on the couch beside Spot, Race nodded towards the bag before plopping down on the sofa beside Spot. “No cat yet . . . brought all of the things in preparation but I thought we’d go down to the shelter to see what they have tomorrow.”

“Wait . . . you were serious about adopting a cat?” Spot’s eyes went wide as he looked inside the bag. There was a blue collar, a couple of catnip toys, and a few packets of treats. 

A smile slid across Race’s face. “I mean . . . if that’s what you want to do. I thought we could get a cat before eventually progressing to a dog somewhere down the road.” 

“You know this is a big step, right?” Spot asked, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Race’s, giving them a squeeze. 

Unlacing their hands, Race held up his hand, a gold band sitting on his ring finger. “You mean like this wasn’t already a big step?” 

A smile crossed Spot’s face as he took in the gold ring before leaning over and capturing Race into a kiss. “If you’re ready for a cat, then I’m on board. We can go look at cats in the morning if you want.” 

The squeal that came out of Race’s mouth made Spot wince at the sound but a bubble of laughter escaped his mouth. “Let’s look at the website to see if there’s any that catch our eyes.” 

Holding his phone out in front of them, Race quickly brought up the shelter’s website before navigating to the cat section. Race quickly oohed over a grey and white long-hair kitten named Smokey. “Spottie, look at her . . . she’d be perfect.” 

“You only started looking.” Spot looked at him with a grin. “We’re only bringing one home so you better pick carefully.” 

Race bit his lip but finally nodded at Spot’s words. “Only one?” 

“Only one.” Spot gave him a look, letting Race know that he wasn’t going to be bullied into another cat. 

Letting out a gush of air, Race nodded. “Okay, okay only one cat. Now what kind of cat do you want? Do you have preference?”

And so they spent the next few hours trying to figure out the cat they would be bringing home.   
****

**The Next Afternoon**

Race sat on the couch watching Spot lay on the floor, dangling a piece of string in front of a long-hair grey and white cat with blue eyes, named Smokey. 

She was 10 weeks old, abandoned in a cardboard box in front of the shelter with her three sisters. They walked into the cat room at the shelter and she immediately walked over to Race and plopped into his lap, curled up and went to sleep. Spot and Race looked over at each other and knew they were taking the sweet girl home. 

Spot ran his hand over the back of Smokey as the kitten started purring loudly. “Hey Spot?” 

Looking up from the kitten, Spot grinned at Race, raising an eyebrow. “What Race?” 

“You know, you make a pretty gorgeous cat dad.” Race slid off the couch, joining his little family on the floor, stretching out beside Spot, reaching over to scratch Smokey’s chin as the kitten continued to purr. 

“Shuddup.” Spot pushed his shoulder, a light blush on his cheeks. “But let the record show that you’re pretty gorgeous as a cat dog as well.” 

Leaning over, Race kissed him. “We’ve got a pretty cute kitten, Spottie. Smokey’s going to be our pride and joy.” 

“If she messes anything up, she’s your kitten. Other than that, she’s mine.” Spot kissed him again before he could protest. “Capiche?” 

“I thought what mine is yours . . . including the trials and tribulations of Smokey.” Race raised an eyebrow, challenging Spot to protest. “Now, we’re both cat dogs and we’re in this together.”

They grinned, watching the kitten tuck herself into a ball and fall asleep, continuing purring loudly as Race pulled Spot into another kiss, sighing happily. “Love you, Spottie.”

“Love you too, Racer.” He kissed him once more. “Welcome to the family, Smokey.” 

**Thanks for sending this in! Smokey’s adoption is based on my baby’s adoption. Smokey joined our family in 2002. Feedback would be wonderful!**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
